I'm not a hero
by Shakeru
Summary: Gohan gets brought into the YJverse right after his fight with Cell. In order to go back, he needs to become stronger so he pretends to be a villain just so Superman and the other members of the Justice League will fight him. Will he join the Young Justice team? What happens when Cadmus get hold of his DNA? Read the story to find out :) ( Rated T for occasional swearing)


**AN: This chapter takes place during the Cell Saga ( in the DBZ universe) and a few months after the finale of the first season of Young Justice ( in the YJ universe). Gohan is biologically 13, whilst the others are the same as in the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/ Young Justice, or any of the characters from those fictional universes that I make use of.**

Not much action in the prologue, just introducing the first part of the plot ( it will get better! )

_Enjoy reading, I hope you will like it!_

** Prologue**

* * *

With his last remaining ounce of strength, will and his father's encouragement, Gohan pushed his Kamehameha to his utmost limit. He heard the bug-like android scream in pain as his whole vision was illuminated by the blinding Ki wave.

The last thing he remembered was the bright light.

Gohan felt as if he was suffocating. He could barely take in breaths. The limbs that weren't numb were engulfed with lingering pain.

He felt movement. Someone was carrying him. He opened his left eye slightly, as much as it would go, which was only about a third of the way. His vision was blurry.

''Cell…'' he uttered with a weak breath.

He didn't know whether the creature was dead, nor what had happened to him.

It was dark and he could make out the lights given off by lampposts as he passed them. Or better said, as whoever was carrying him passed them.

Wait…why were there lampposts here? He remembered that light…at the Cell Games. It was hundreds of miles away from any cities.

Was Cell still alive? Had he been absorbed by the monster?

Or was it all a dream induced from passing out due to exhaustion and physical pain?

He tried speaking out but he felt his last remaining ounce of energy slowly sipping away.

FFFDUM- he heard the sound of metal doors closing as the feeling of wind blowing against the back of his neck stopped.

His body was gently placed on something solid and flat. He finally caught a glimpse of the face of the dark-skinned figure that had been carrying him as it placed a breathing-tube on Gohan's face.

Then all went black again.

* * *

Lee looked at the boy now floating in the recuperation liquid that filled custom pod that occupied half of the wall on the far side of the laboratory. Several buttons and a small data readout display winked on and off lightly just shy of eye level on the pod, sending out streams of information across it about its occupant. That same data mirrored itself on the display in front of Lee as well as he monitored the young boy's astounding recuperation.

' His wounds have almost completely recovered. The rate at which his cells regenerate is huge compared to a normal human...' He thought to himself, scratching his bearded chin. He turned his head to the healing pod, eyeing its occupant. '...but this is no human.'

A few seconds later, realisation dawned his ageing features. Turning back to his computers, Lee pulled up the sample of blood he had taken from the boy earlier before he had first put him in the recuperation pod

He lit up another cigarette as a three-dimensional model of the alien appeared on the screen. Streams of information followed, detailing the biological composition of the alien. He exhaled a puff of smoke. He read the letters as they were generated, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Body composed mainly out of water, same as a normal human. Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, … He looked more closely and nearly hiccuped as he found what he was looking for. The alien's cells not only had an increased healing ability, but they became stronger in tensile strength every time they repaired. This meant that the boy grew stronger each time he recovered from an injury. His power was limitless.

Lee dropped his cigarette and walked to the healing pod, his face a mixture of fear and panic. If Cadmus or any other non-scrupulous group were to get their hands on this DNA, they would have the potential of creating an army of soldiers with limitless powers. He pondered in horror at the possibilities that genetic engineering could offer. A Doomsday clone infused with the ability to increase in power after each injury would obliterate the Justice League in no time. The worst of all was that thought was far from an exaggeration.

It was up to Lee to prevent any catastrophic outcome involving this being. It was his fault that the inter-dimensional 'teleporter' existed in the first place. Partially at least.

But what was he to do? Try to re-create the accident that brought him to this world? No, that wouldn't work. It was a one way ride and only an identical machine used in his own universe could pull him back. But maybe there was a way to reverse this technology.

In the meantime he would have to hide him from the rest of the world.

The dim light that illuminated the lab flickered once. It was enough to wake the sleeping form of Lee, who had finally fallen asleep after three days of working through scans of the boy and trying to cover his traces. He looked around in confusion at the empty mugs of coffee and cigarette butts littered the working area around the main computer. He wiped his mouth with his lab coat sleeve and sighed out of tiredness

The dim neon-light flickered again. This time Lee stared curiously at the elongated light bulb. Darn lights, he thought. He needed to change them again. That would be fourth time that year.

However something attracted his attention to the unconscious figure of the young boy. He looked at the alien's floating form. Then suddenly, there it was. A twitch in the fingers of the boy's right hand.

Lee had to suppress a gasp of shock as he shot up from his chair and ran to the pod. He stopped inches before the glass, eyeing the face on the other side. The bruises and cuts that have been present on the boy's body have mostly disappeared, however a large scar was left on his right arm and multiple scars decorated his upper body.

The twitch in the alien's right hand returned, this time more frantic. His chest started rising higher as increasingly more carbon dioxide was dumped from his breathing apparatus into the healing liquid.

That's when the boy's right hand started to twitch, as if he was having a bad dream. Lee instinctively stepped back, remembering how dangerous this creature was.

A few moments passed in which Lee was awaiting further signs of activity from the boy. However what happened next was completely unexpected.

The teen's eyes shot open. The heart-rate monitor above the floatation tank started beeping uncontrollably as it registered more and more heartbeats coming from the person that the cables were connected to.

The teen pried himself free of the breathing-tube and cables, and punched straight through the glass, causing shards and recovering fluid to fly everywhere.

''Shit'' Lee cursed as he used his lab coat in an attempt to protect himself from the pieces of glass.

The alien looked around confusedly, breathing heavily. He broke into a fit of coughs, which Lee saw as his perfect chance to grab his trusty 750 milliwatt laser gun from the gun-case on the wall. However he soon realised that this weapon wouldn't be effective against such a target, so he put it back down.

The kid finally managed to stop coughing. He looked straight, taking his wet hair out of his eyes. Lee looked back at him.

The middle-aged man sighed tiredly. This would be a long day.

* * *

_A few days later_

''So how old are you anyway? Thirteen? Fourteen? ...'' Lee spoke, mesmerized by the amount of food the kid was eating.

''Thirteen,'' the half-alien answered with his mouth half-full, as he continued swallowing down piles of junk food.

''Right,'' Lee said, worried about the rate at which his pockets were being emptied by the boy's ridiculously high metabolism.

''This **'Cell'-**guy,'' he started, as the kid suddenly stopped eating. ''Do you think he followed you to this universe?''

The half-alien put down the half-eaten burger and dropped his gaze to the table. ''I'm not sure.'' he said as he tried remembering the events of that day. '' I don't think anything could have survived that explosion. '' he continued, doubt evident in his tone.

''Well I've got some good news and some bad ones.'' Lee said as he stood up.

He took out a newly opened tobacco pouch and started rolling a cigarette.

''The good news is that I can recreate the conditions that opened a portal to your exact universe.''

Hope flashed in the teen's eyes.

''But the bad news is...'' Lee said, lighting up his cigarette.

''What is it?'' Gohan asked impatiently, watching Lee blow a cloud of smoke through his nose.

''The bad news is that, in order to open up a portal that would transport matter from this universe to yours, we would need a power signature a thousand times higher than the one that brought you here. '' he said, looking away from the kid.

Gohan leaned back into his chair.

''There's no way I can become a thousand times stronger.'' he spoke, after a few minutes of silence.

By now Lee had finished his cigarette and was rolling up a second one.

''If my father was here, he would find a way.'' the half-saiyan admitted with a tinge of regret and sorrow.

''We will find a way, kid. Don't worry.''

''Maybe those superheroes can help?''

''What? Absolutely not!'' Lee declared in a stern way.

''Why not? '' Gohan asked, confusedly. ''I will tell them the whole story. They help the innocents. Surely they would help me? I'm innocent!''

''I don't doubt that son.'' Lee said, calmer now. ''But they would see you as a potential threat as soon as they would find out about your power. Besides, I doubt they can supply that much power.''

After a few seconds of silence, Gohan took a quick breath in.

''How strong are they?''

''What? The superheroes?'' Lee asked.

''Yes. The strongest ones.''

''They are pretty strong. Maybe even stronger than you. Especially that kryptonian.'' Lee said, thinking. ''Wait...where are you going with this?''

''Well,'' Gohan started speaking, putting his hands behind his head and looking in the distance outside the window behind Lee. ''My father used to get a lot stronger by sparing and fighting others who were just as powerful as him or even stronger. Maybe if I would fight Superman and the others, I could increase my power level enough for the teleporter.''

Lee sighed. ''Again, you forget that the Justice League won't help you just like that. For all I know they would probably lock you up and analyse you. Especially the Bat. He trusts no-one. ''

Gohan stood up, a big smirk on his face. '' What if I were to be a _**villain**_?''

* * *

Next chapter will see Gohan and Lee trying to put a plan into action. Will it succeed or will it go wrong? Review if you want to find out :)


End file.
